Ha Ji Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Ha Ji Won *'Nombre:' 하지원 / Ha Ji Won *'Nombre real:' 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Escritora y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Junio-1978 (35 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermano menor/Actor (Jun Tae Soo) *'Agencia:' Sidus HQ http://www.sidushq.com/Company/News/list.asp Dramas *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (2005) cameo *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Days in the Sun (KBS, 2002) *Life Is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) Películas *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2014) *The Huntresses (2014) *As One (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *Closer to Heaven (2009) * Haeundae (2008) * Fool/BA:BO (2008) * His Last Gift (2008) * Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) * Miracle on 1st Street (2007) * Duelist (2005) * Daddy Long Legs (2005) * My Lovely Week (2005, cameo) * Love So Divine (2004) * Bunshinsaba (2004) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Sex is Zero (2002) * Phone (2002) * The Scissors (2000) * Ditto (2000) * Truth Game (2000) * Nightmare (2000) Anuncios *Beer Cass Light *A Cafe La *Asics Korea junto a Lee Jong Suk Videos Musicales *Rain - Love Story (2008) *WAX-OPPA (2000) Premios * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Excelencia - Actriz (Drama Especial): Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad - Drama * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad: Hyun Bin y Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja: Hyun Bin y Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top Ten: Ha Ji Won * 2007 32nd Golden Chest International TV Festival: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2007 34th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Gran premio Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor pareja con Jang Geun Suk * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Premio concedido por los internautas * 2004 40th BaekSang Awards: Mejor actriz What Happened in Bali * 2000 Blue Dragon Awards: Mejor actriz secundaria Ditto (2000) * 2000 Grand Bell Award: Mejor nueva actriz Truth Game Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Dan Gook. *'Hobbies:' Danza de jazz, hapkido (arte marcial), nadar, jangu chum (danza tradicional). *El actor Jang Geun Suk, con quien trabajo en el drama Hwang Jin Yi,estuvo enamorado de ella. *El actor Lee Seung Ki hablo de ella como su tipo de "chica ideal". *Wonder Girls en su cancion SO HOT la nombraron en el rap de Yoo Bin diciendo que las piernas de Ha Ji Won era lindas. *El 2 de noviembre lanzó un libro de ensayo, el libro trata de: "como ella fue capaz de convertirse en una actriz y los detalles de las acciones de su niñez; además prometió que daría un buen uso a las ganacias de la venta del libro. *Donó los derechos ganados de su libro ensayo fotográfico. La donación se realizó en el Hospital Severance. *Es una de las imagemes principales de la colección CROCODILE LADIES. *En una reciente entrevista en el programa 'One Night's TV Entertainment' de la cadena SBS, Ella afirmó que Hyun Bin es su mejor amigo actor, además dijó que él le envía mensajes de texto como muestra de apoyo hacia su trabajo en el drama Empress Ki.'' '' *recientemente fue nombrada la hermana mayor de la nación junto con la actriz kim hye soo Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Galería Ha_Ji_Won.jpg Ha Ji Won2.jpg Ha Ji Won3.jpg Ha Ji Won4.jpg Ha Ji Won5.jpg Ha Ji Won6.jpg Ha_Ji_Won9.jpg Ha Ji Won10.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Sidus HQ